


Drive, motherfucking drive !

by DJayJay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, little angst, lots of fluff, lots of love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJayJay/pseuds/DJayJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa annonce son départ à New-York et toute la vie de Clarke part en cacahuète. Heureusement pour elle, Murphy n'est rien si ce n'est convainquant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive, motherfucking drive !

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais écrit ça il y a un petit moment, je crois que c'est mon seul texte en français. J'me suis dit que ça pourrait intéresser des gens ! Enjoy !

 

Une grimace. Une grimace marqua le visage de Clarke et Bellamy savait de source sûre – de lui-même en fait – que ce n’était pas le genre d’expression qui marquait le visage de sa petite amie quand elle se trouvait face à Lexa. Une moue éventuellement mais une grimace… C’était une première. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils.

Clarke avait habituellement cette étincelle rêveuse lorsqu’elle regardait la brune, comme si elle voyait en elle des centaines de promesses silencieuses, comme si elle était la plaque tournante de son univers. C’était probablement le cas, d’ailleurs, il n’était pas assez idiot pour ne pas s’en être rendu compte. Après plusieurs mois de relations, il savait. Peu importe l’affection que lui portait Clarke, jamais elle ne l’aimerait. Ou peut-être que si, mais probablement pas autant qu’elle aimait Lexa. Tout le monde le savait. Il avait eu l’espoir que ça finisse par lui passer, que peut-être elle passerait au-dessus de ça et finirait par développer des sentiments à son égard. Mais après les deux premiers mois de relation avec la blonde, il avait réalisé que non, jamais il ne pourrait passer au-dessus de Lexa. Personne ne pourrait. Mais il passait de bon moment avec Clarke et bien qu’il ne soit pas réellement amoureux d’elle – attachement était un terme plus adéquat qu’amour – il en profiterait le temps que ça durerait. Ca finirait par péter à un moment, de la même manière que ça l’avait fait avec ses précédentes relations. Généralement, ça finissait par une éjection en bonne et due formes de l’autre moitié de la relation, à grands renforts des amis des deux jeunes femmes.

Amis qui, maintenant qu’il y pensait, ne l’aimait pas beaucoup, tous autant qu’ils étaient. Mais la pire, c’était quand même Raven. Elle y allait de son petit commentaire désagréable avec tout le monde mais le ton était beaucoup plus agressif avec lui qu’avec les autres, quand elle daignait lui adresser la parole. Quatre-vingt pourcent du temps, elle l’ignorait et le reste du temps, elle l’envoyait bouler à grand coup de commentaire désobligeant et remarque quelconque sur son physique, son caractère et il en passait des vertes et des pas mûres.

Il y avait aussi Jasper et Monty, qui eux, montraient leur mécontentement quant à cette relation d’une manière tout à fait nouvelle : à chaque soirée qu’il passait avec eux, les deux trouvaient le moyen de le saouler et de faire des photos et vidéos plus qu’embarrassantes de lui. Et bien sûr, elles finissaient toujours en ligne sur un quelconque réseau sociale, pour la forme. Le brun avait eu sa dose de ridicule pour cette vie et les dix prochaines grâces à ces deux-là. Le pire, dans tout ça, c’est qu’ils avaient tous parfaitement accepté sa petite sœur, Octavia. Le fait qu’elle sorte avec Lincoln, le cousin et meilleur ami de Lexa avait probablement facilité son adoption dans le groupe. Et puis l’avantage avec sa petite sœur était que Raven était moins désagréable avec lui en sa présence. Elle se contentait de l’ignorer.

Et puis il y avait Lexa. Elle n’était pas désagréable avec lui mais elle n’était pas non plus spécialement agréable. Tiède était probablement le terme le plus adéquat. S’il venait lui parler, elle lui répondait mais elle ne viendrait pas lui parler d’elle-même. Elle ne parlait pas à grand monde d’elle-même, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Clarke, Raven et Lincoln étaient quelques exceptions, ainsi qu’Anya, une de ses amis qu’il avait rencontrés à quelques reprises. Lexa  ne montrait que peu d’intérêt pour le reste du monde et n’irait pas vers lui s’il ne venait pas vers elle.

Bellamy posa sa bière sur le comptoir du bar lorsqu’il réalisa que Clarke montait le ton. Il n’entendait rien à cause de la distance qui le séparait des deux jeunes femmes mais la blonde était visiblement agitée ; sa mâchoire semblait tendue et elle faisait des grands gestes. Lexa était plus contenue, plus calme, mais quiconque passait du temps la brune savait que ses émotions passaient par son regard. Le reste de son visage restait généralement de marbre et même en présence de Clarke, il était rare de la voir sourire.

Bellamy poussa un soupir. Ces deux-là allaient le rendre chèvre. Il n’était pas assez bête pour ne pas avoir réalisé que la façon dont Clarke regardait Lexa était également la façon dont Lexa regardait Clarke. Et puis la brune ne souriait qu’à la blonde. Et les contacts physiques, aussi. Lexa se tendait à chaque fois que quelqu’un la touchait et à plusieurs reprises, elle avait failli casser des bras et des mâchoires pour cause de contacts inattendus. Mais Clarke posait sa main sur son épaule ou l’enlaçait sans s’annoncer et Lexa ne sursautait même pas. Il jurait même avoir déjà vu les pupilles de la brune briller lorsque Clarke arrivait derrière elle et entourait ses épaules avec ses bras.

Bellamy entendit la cloche suspendue devant la porte du bar sonner et leva la tête en direction de la salle, posant directement son regard sur la table qu’occupaient Clarke et Lexa un peu plus tôt. Il n’y avait plus que la brune. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa sa bière sur le comptoir avant de se faufiler entre les tables et de rejoindre le fond du pub. Après quelques zigzags, il se posta là où s’était trouvée Clarke un peu plus tôt et arqua un sourcil à l’égard de la brune. Lexa soupira.

 

\- Tu devrais la suivre.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Bellamy…

 

Elle soupira de nouveau et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les boucles noirs cascadaient sur épaules et elle coinça malgré elle son index dans un nœud – les cheveux frisés étaient parfois d’un inconfort incontestables et elle avait eu tort de les garder détachés aujourd’hui – et elle grogna. Mais elle était bien placée pour savoir qu’elle ne grognait pas seulement contre ses cheveux. Elle grognait contre Bellamy, elle grognait contre Clarke, elle grognait contre le monde entier.

 

\- Je vais quitter la ville, dit-elle finalement, dans trois jours. J’ai un avion pour New-York. J’ai réussi à être accepté en stage par un cabinet d’avocat réputé et…

 

Elle se mordit l’intérieure de la joue et prit une grande respiration.

 

\- Il y a des chances pour que je ne revienne pas. Ils ont mon dossier scolaire, toutes mes références et mes précédents stages. Si je remplis bien les missions qui me seront données une fois là-bas, il y a de grandes chances pour qu’ils m’engagent.

 

Bellamy poussa à son tour un grognement et se retint d’engueuler la brune. New-York. NEW-YORK. Pourquoi pas plus loin tant qu’elle y était ? Si elle y restait, Clarke ne s’en remettrait pas, il le savait.

 

\- Clarke est ta petite-amie, tu devrais –

\- Elle devrait être la tienne.

 

La surprise marqua une courte seconde le visage de la brune et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres. Bellamy jugea bon de continuer sur sa lancée.

 

\- Je ne suis pas con, j’ai remarqué comment tu la regardes. Et je me demande comment il est possible que tu ne te sois pas rendue compte de la façon dont elle te regarde. Clarke ne devrait pas être en couple avec moi et tu le sais.

\- L’amour est une faiblesse.

\- Ta connerie est une faiblesse.

 

Lexa serra les dents et le brun eut l’impression d’avoir dépassé les limites. Il poussa un soupir et quitta la table, prenant le chemin de la sortie. Il fallait qu’il retrouve Clarke.

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy gara sa moto dans l’allée de l’immeuble dans lequel vivait Clarke aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et coupa le contact. Il installa rapidement l’antivol et alla sonner à l’interphone de la blonde.

 

\- C’est moi, annonça-t-il lorsqu’il entendit de la friture dans l’interphone et cela prit quelques secondes mais la porte se déverrouilla.

 

Il monta les deux étages quatre à quatre et arriva à la porte de l’appartement vingt-et-un à la hâte, tout ça pour être accueillit par Raven. Elle se tenait devant l’ouverture de la porte et il tomba dans son regard sombre et visiblement mécontent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne transpira pas face à la brune, il se contenta de pousser un soupir.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait pour qu’elle m’appelle en panique et refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit après ça ?

\- Je n’ai rien fait.

\- Te fous pas de moi, blanc bec.

 

Elle fit un pas en sa direction et se fit plus menaçante. Raven avait beau avoir une mauvaise jambe, elle l’étalerait au sol si nécessaire. Il avait beau faire plus d’une tête de plus qu’elle, elle n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le frapper.

 

\- Elle ne m’aime pas assez pour que je la mette dans un état pareil.

 

Le visage de la brune changea directement, s’adoucit. Elle défronça les sourcils et se décala de devant la porte, lui signalant qu’il pouvait entrer. Il avait raison après tout et elle en était plus que consciente.

Bellamy posa son casque de moto à côté de la porte d’entrée, le laissant avec ses chaussures qu’il retira. Clarke était sur le canapé et regardait fixement l’écran éteint de sa télévision. Le brun fit glisser son sac sur l’une de ses épaules et l’ouvrit alors que Raven verrouillait la porte derrière eux, gardant un regard méfiant sur le grand brun. Clarke était sortie et elle était sûre que Bellamy était de la partie. Puis elle était rentrée et l’avait appelé ; elle n’avait pas dit grand-chose mais les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis longtemps et maintenant, elle savait reconnaître les silences de Clarke. Celui de ce soir n’annonçait rien de bon ; une blessure profonde. Une blessure probablement nommée Lexa.

 

\- Okay, annonça Bellamy lorsqu’il se laissa tomber à côté de Clarke sur le canapé, j’ai un pot de crème glacée au chocolat, des tablettes de chocolat et une bouteille de whisky. Pour un cœur brisé, il faut au moins ça. Et de la musique de merde.

\- Je m’occupe de la playlist.

 

Raven alla chercher son portable et fouilla rapidement dans sa bibliothèque musicale. Elle avait vécu une rupture plus que désagréable quelques mois plus tôt et elle savait pour l’avoir vécu : la musique aidait, même si les chansons qu’une personne écoutait lorsqu’elle avait le cœur brisé n’avait rien de réjouissant.

 

\- Je n’ai pas… Le cœur brisé.

 

Raven releva les yeux vers son amie et elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux bleus d’habitude si pétillants étaient ternes, comme si toute sa joie s’était carapatée loin d’ici. Cette vision peina la brune qui fit quelques pas jusqu’à arriver derrière le canapé, derrière la blonde. Elle se pencha, entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête sur la sienne. Cependant elle ne dit rien et laissa Bellamy parler. Il était moins bête que ce qu’elle avait cru jusque-là après tout.

 

\- Si, tu l’as. Parce que Lexa t’a annoncé qu’elle partait pour un stage à New-York et qu’il y avait des chances qu’elle ne revienne pas.

 

Raven fronça les sourcils. Elle n’était pas au courant de ça mais comprenait mieux l’état de la blonde. Elle avait été amoureuse de Lexa dès leur rencontre mais n’avait jamais osé tenter quoi que ce soit. Elles flirtaient de temps en temps mais il n’y avait jamais rien de concluant, malgré que les sentiments de la blonde soient visiblement réciproques. Il y avait parfois tellement de tension sexuelle entre les deux jeunes femmes que se tenir dans la même pièce qu’elles était un supplice.

Soudainement, Clarke se défit de l’étreinte de Raven et pritla bouteille de whisky des mains de son voisin pour l’ouvrir et en avaler plusieurs longues gorgées. L’alcool lui brûlait la gorge et la langue mais elle avait envie d’oublier. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Lexa et à son départ imminent, à son possible non-retour, à la façon dont même après trois ans et deux relations, elle n’avait jamais pu penser à autre chose qu’elle. Bellamy était un garçon charmeur, gentil et présent, un peu vantard parfois mais jamais à l’abus, elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde d’être amoureuse de lui mais non, bien sûr que non. Il y avait Lexa et son sourire de coin ; Lexa et ses yeux verts tellement expressifs ; Lexa et sa confiance en elle. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.

Clarke se sépara finalement de la bouteille et si Bellamy ne l’avait pas payé si chère, elle l’aurait probablement balancé contre le mur. Elle se retint et fit passer l’alcool à Raven, qui en prit à son tour quelques gorgés. Bellamy but après elle et Raven alla au coin cuisine du studio pour y récupérer des cuillères. Lorsqu’elle revint au canapé, elle réalisa que le brun lui avait laissé sa place sur le canapé et s’était installé au sol. Il avait ouvert la crème glacé, sorti les tablettes de chocolat et également son disque dur externe qu’il avait rangé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir.

 

\- J’ai des Disney.

\- Lexa déteste les Disney.

\- Raison de plus.

 

* * *

 

 

Mulan avait succédé au Roi Lion et les trois quart de la bouteille de whisky avaient déjà été bues. Plus aucun des trois jeunes n’y voyait encore clair et Clarke avait délié sa langue. Elle maudissait Lexa sur plusieurs générations et puis Raven la compara à un raton laveur, ce qui les fit tous les trois rires. Certains jours, Lexa mettait trop d’eye-liner et Raven était toujours la meilleure pour les surnoms. Et puis soudainement, Clarke arrêta de rire et poussa un long soupir.

 

\- Je suis amoureuse de Lexa.

 

Elle prononça cette phrase de manière très silencieuse, presque comme un murmure qui passa difficilement au-dessus de Comme un Homme. Mais les deux autres l’avaient entendu et Bellamy posa une main sur le genou de la blonde. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle lui servit un sourire désolé.

 

\- Je romps avec toi.

 

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes et puis finalement, Clarke explosa de rire. Bellamy suivit rapidement et Raven laissa un rictus marquer ses lèvres.

 

\- Et je vais te dire autre chose, dit-il alors qu’il se calmait à peine et piquait la bouteille de whisky à Raven, un cœur brisé guérit mieux que des regrets. Crois-moi, je parle d’expérience.

 

Il prit une gorgée et reposa l’alcool au sol. Une grimace marqua son visage pâle et il soupira.

 

\- J’ai laissé la femme de ma vie se barrer à plusieurs heures de route d’ici parce que j’avais trop peur de lui dire que j’étais amoureux d’elle. On était ensemble depuis quelques mois mais on s’était tourné autour pendant longtemps avant, juste comme toi et Lexa. Elle est cuisinière et un poste dans un restaurant prestigieux lui a été proposé et elle m’a demandé de… De la retenir je pense, de lui donner une raison de rester. Sauf que j’ai flippé, j’ai rien dit et elle s’est barrée. Je ne suis même pas allé à l’aéroport. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas faire ça.

 

Clarke l’étudia durant une longue minute. Elle pensa à chaque mot qu’il venait de prononcer et se mordit la lèvre. Puis finalement, elle ramassa la bouteille et en prit plusieurs gorgés.

 

\- Lexa n’est pas amoureuse de moi, parla-t-elle après avoir passé la bouteille à Raven.

\- Elle répond à tous tes messages.

\- A Anya aussi.

\- Elle te sourit.

\- A Lincoln aussi. Des fois.

\- Elle te laisse la prendre dans tes bras.

 

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma aussitôt.

 

\- Elle a débarqué chez toi à deux heures du matin un dimanche parce qu’il y avait un cafard dans ton appartement.

\- Les cafards sont dégoutants.

\- C’n’est pas une raison suffisante pour que Lexa Heda, étudiante en manque de sommeil se pointe à deux heures du matin chez quelqu’un. Crois-moi.

 

Bellamy approuva Raven d’un mouvement de tête avant de se laisser tomber au sol, s’allongeant de tout son long sur le tapis, en parallèle avec le canapé. Il regarda le plafond immaculé de l’appartement durant quelques longues secondes, silencieux, et se laissa bercer par le film qui tournait sur la télé.

 

\- Tu ne veux pas être moi, soupira-t-il finalement.

\- Elle te manque ?

 

Il redressa la tête et ses yeux tombèrent dans les pupilles bleus de Clarke. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et la blonde put lire dans le regard de Bellamy que oui, elle lui manquait. Echo était partie un an plus tôt et il avait presque eu l’impression qu’il pourrait l’oublier avec Clarke, qu’il pourrait tomber amoureux de la blonde. Mais l’attachement subsistait et l’image d’Echo persistait dans sa petite tête. Ses cheveux châtains foncés en bataille, qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisette qui riaient de lui quatre-vingt pour-cent du temps et son tatouage sur son épaule droite… Il suffisait qu’il ferme les yeux pour le voir, pour la voir elle, pour voir son sourire. Il en était dingue et il l’avait laissé partir.

Bellamy se rallongea au sol dans un soupir.

 

\- Ne soit pas aussi bête que moi. Mais vas-y pas maintenant parce que t’es complètement bourrée.

 

Un mouvement de tête commun de la part des deux jeunes femmes sur le canapé approuva les paroles du brun et Raven attrapa l’une des tablettes de chocolat sur le canapé et la lança à Bellamy. Il en avait au moins autant besoin que Clarke.

 

\- Vous pensez que les seuls qui arriveront à avoir une vie sentimentale réussie c’est Lincoln et Octavia ? interrogea Raven. Ca fait quatre mois qu’ils sont ensemble et on dirait presque un vieux couple.

\- Ils passent leurs nerfs au sport. Ça aide probablement.

\- Et t’as oublié Monty et Miller, intervint Clarke.

 _\- Nah_ , on a jamais rencontré Miller jusqu’à maintenant donc je pars du principe qu’il est célibataire.

\- J’savais même pas qu’il avait un copain.

\- C’est normal, on ne t’aime pas.

 

Clarke haussa un sourcil et Raven soupira.

 

\- On a une règle de base qui dit que tant que tu ne te seras pas confessée à Lexa ou vice-versa, on détestera chacune de vos relations au point de les faire fuir. Pourquoi tu crois que Monroe a fini par se barrer ? Elle ne supportait pas les soirées.

\- Vous êtes tous… Des connards. C’est un fait.

\- On aurait arrêté si on avait vu une quelconque once de sentiments amoureux mais y’a jamais eu. Que ce soit Lexa avec Monroe ou Bel’ et toi. Mignons tous les deux mais définitivement pas amoureux.

 

Bellamy approuva mentalement les propos de la brune et compris que maintenant qu’il n’était plus en couple avec Clarke, les relations entre lui et les autres devraient aller en s’améliorant. A supposer qu’il reste dans le groupe, ce n’était pas dit qu’ils le gardent après tout. Ils allaient garder Octavia de sûr mais elle avait un avantage puisqu’elle sortait avec Lincoln.

L’interphone sonna soudainement et Raven fut la première à se lever. Elle fit buzzer la porte du bas sans même prendre la peine de demander qui était là et Clarke arqua un sourcil curieux. Trois minutes plus tard, on toquait à la porte et Raven l’ouvrait, laissant entrer dans l’appartement Jasper et Monty côte à côte et Murphy sur leurs talons.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là ? interrogea ce dernier à la vue de Bellamy étalé au sol.

\- Il a rompu avec Clarke. Et il est bourré et malheureux parce que la femme de sa vie bosse loin d’ici.

 

Murphy accorda un regard à la brune et ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, discutant silencieusement. Ils le faisaient souvent et personne ne comprenaient comment ils arrivaient à faire ça. Par le simple regard, ils échangeaient des dizaines d’informations et puis finalement, Raven soupira.

 

\- Blanc bec, (Bellamy releva la tête) mets nous le film de Bob L’Eponge et fait de la place.

 

 

Bellamy avait dormi quatre heures de six à dix heures puis s’était levé pour trouver Monty dans la cuisine en train de faire des pancakes. Il annonça qu’il allait partir, il travaillait à midi et devait prendre une douche et manger quelque chose avant d’aller prendre son shift.

 

\- Attend, appela Monty lorsque Bellamy fut à la porte.

 

Le grand brun se retourna vers le jeune homme et arqua un sourcil face aux yeux en amendes qui le détaillaient. Monty tâta ses poches à plusieurs reprises et finalement, il extirpa un éthylotest de la poche de sa chemise. Il l’avait toujours sur lui et savait que Raven était celle qui l’avait fabriqué mais jusqu’à maintenant, jamais le brun ne l’avait fait souffler avant son départ. C’était une première.

 

\- Souffle, ordonna le plus petit des deux et Bellamy obéit.

 

Il souffla pendant cinq secondes et attendit cinq de plus pour que son taux d’alcoolémie apparaisse sur le petit écran de l’appareil.

 

\- 0,12. C’est bon, tu peux y aller.

\- Depuis quand tu fais gaffe à mon taux d’alcoolémie ?

 

Monty haussa les épaules, rangea son éthylotest et retourna à la cuisine alors que Bellamy quittait l’appartement. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil au canapé : Clarke dormait sur Raven qui dormait sur Murphy et Japser avait élu domicile sur le tapis du salon. Et dire que Clarke avait un lit mais que personne n’avait eu l’idée – ou la force physique et mentale – de s’y rendre. Il esquissa un sourire et ferma silencieusement la porte dans son dos. Il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour Clarke maintenant, à part espérer qu’elle ait le courage d’aller se confesser, même au dernier moment. Comme dirait Murphy, _si tu veux prier Bob L’Eponge, c’est le moment._

 

* * *

 

 

Raven et Murphy avaient décidé de rester chez Clarke suite à la soirée. Vingt-quatre heures avaient passé depuis le départ de Bellamy, seize depuis celui de Monty et Jasper et rien. Rien de rien. Clarke fixait l’écran éteint de sa télé depuis vingt-quatre heures, ne mangeait pas, n’avait pas réellement dormi. Et Lexa décollait aujourd’hui. Via Octavia qui était passé par Lincoln, ils avaient appris que l’avion de la brune décollait aujourd’hui à quatorze heures. Et Clarke ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, elle végétait sur son canapé. Et Murphy finit par péter un câble. L’avion de Lexa décollait dans moins de quatre heures et il fallait au moins deux heures pour se rendre à l’aéroport ; il était à l’extérieur de la ville et avec une circulation fluide, deux heures étaient un minimum nécessaire. S’ils ne partaient pas dans la prochaine heure, Lexa deviendrait inatteignable pour une période tellement indéterminé que le brun perdit son calme.

 

\- Clarke, je te jure que si tu ne te lèves pas de ce canapé pour enfiler un jean et descendre à la voiture dans les quinze prochaines minutes, je t’y traine en jogging pour te forcer à la voir. Rien à foutre de ton point de vue et de tes objections, Raven et moi ne serons pas la raison pour laquelle tu n’es pas allée voir Lexa à l’aéroport.

 

La blonde lui accorda un regard bovin, arquant un sourcil perplexe et gardant la bouche entrouverte sans qu’un son ne quitte ses lèvres.

 

\- Debout !

 

Elle se leva brutalement. Murphy était du genre nerveux, ce n’était pas nouveau même si depuis qu’il fréquentait Raven, il contrôlait mieux ses humeurs. Mais là, Raven était dans l’espace de cuisine, elle faisait du café et ignorait royalement la scène.

 

\- Ta chambre, maintenant. T’as dix minutes pour te coiffer, te maquiller et t’habiller. Dans quinze minutes on part avec toi que tu sois prête ou non !!

\- Mais pourquoi faire ?! parla finalement la blonde. Je vais faire quoi à l’aéroport ?! Me pointer devant elle, lui dire que j’suis dingue d’elle depuis que je la connais et que je ne veux pas qu’elle parte à New-York pour toujours ?!

\- Oui ! Exactement ! Ou tu l’attrapes et tu l’embrasses, j’m’en branle mais tu. Fais. Quelque chose. Tu ne restes pas végéter sur ton canapé. Va t’habiller, maintenant !! (il se retourna vers Raven) Le café en thermos, on doit aller à l’aéroport rapidement.

 

Raven approuva de la tête et laissa la cafetière faire sa vie. Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un rapide message à Jasper et Monty. Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida d’envoyer le même à Bellamy. Il s’était prouvé digne de confiance vingt-quatre plus tôt et avait le droit de savoir que oui, ils allaient emmener Clarke à l’aéroport et la forcer à faire quelque chose pour sa situation avec Lexa.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Murphy claquait la porte arrière de sa voiture une fois assuré que Clarke était assise. La blonde avait son crayon noir entre ses dents et plusieurs élastiques autour des poignets. Elle avait passé dix minutes dans la salle de bain à se regarder dans le miroir sans rien faire d’autre que de fixer son reflet. Se fixer dans le bleu des yeux lui avait fait réaliser qu’elle voulait voir ceux de Lexa. Elle voulait les fixer régulièrement, tout le temps. Ces pupilles vertes et brillantes, au travers desquelles elle disait tout. Elle voulait Lexa. Un jean et un débardeur plus tard, elle avait débarqué dans son coin cuisine et avait annoncé qu’il fallait qu’ils partent, maintenant. Elle s’était précipitée dans le parking de l’immeuble, à la voiture de Murphy et ses amis l’avaient suivi tout aussi rapidement. Et puis Murphy avait pris place au volant et avait mis le contact avant d’enclencher la marche arrière et de faire crisser les pneus sur la route en braquant rapidement. Il fallait qu’ils rejoignent l’aéroport à temps.

 

 

Bellamy reçut le message de Raven alors qu’il buvait son café, en caleçon assis sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. La radio tournait en fond sonore dans la pièce et il tendit l’oreille lorsque l’animatrice annonça qu’il fallait être prudent sur l’autoroute aujourd’hui. Un accident arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée avait transformé la voie qui permettait de rejoindre l’aéroport depuis la ville en un interminable bouchon qui ralentissait le trafic d’au moins une heure. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils.

Lexa rejoindrait la salle d’embarquement une heure avant son décollage, vers treize heures. Il était dix heures et demie et en voiture, quand la circulation était fluide, il fallait deux heures pour se rendre à l’aéroport. Aujourd’hui il en fallait trois minimums. Ils n’y arriveraient jamais à temps.

Bellamy se leva, courra à sa chambre et s’habilla. Il enfila ses chaussures, récupéra ses deux casques, laissa un post-it sur le frigo pour prévenir Octavia de son absence et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de son immeuble. Il rejoignit en un temps records le parking, là où sa moto était garée. Clarke ne serait pas lui. Il n’allait pas laisser le destin se jouer d’elle de la sorte. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu’elle soit à temps à l’aéroport, quitte à se faire flasher par un radar automatique. Rien à fiche. Le contact de la moto fut rapidement mis en route et il débraya pour sortir de la résidence avant d’accélérer une fois sur la route. Il n’avait plus de temps à perdre.

 

 

Il était onze heures et demie et Murphy pétait un câble. Il n’était pas du genre nerveux au volent – c’était d’ailleurs l’un des rares moments de sa vie où on pouvait le voir faire tout et n’importe quoi, Raven témoignait, elle l’avait déjà vu faire du _air violin_ sur du Taylor Swift au volant de sa voiture. Mais aujourd’hui n’était pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd’hui, un accident avait eu lieu sur le chemin de l’aéroport et le trafic était tellement ralentit qu’une fois avoir rejoint la deux fois deux voies, la voiture du jeune homme n’avait réussi qu’à faire cinq kilomètres en une demi-heure. Et depuis le début de cette demi-heure, Murphy jurait contre les rotations annuelles de la Terre autour du soleil et les abrutis qui ne savaient pas conduire.

 

\- C’était bien le jour, putain !! Il ne pouvait pas se planter hier cet abruti ?!

 

Le jeune homme écrasa son volant du plat de la main, activant le klaxon. Il y eut de l’écho derrière eux ; ils n’étaient apparemment pas les seuls à perdre patience. Raven changea la station de la radio, cherchant au travers des différentes fréquences une qui délivrait des nouvelles de la circulation. Après quelques secondes, la radio annonça un « Trafic info » et la brune retira ses doigts du poste.

_« Le trafic sur l’autoroute à la périphérie de la ville et en direction de l’aéroport ne devrait pas retrouver sa normalité avant encore au moins deux heures. Un camion ainsi que plusieurs voitures accidentés à dix heures ce matin bloquent encore la circulation actuellement, des blessés graves sont encore coincés dans leurs véhicules et la police essaie de son mieux de réguler la circulation pour que les voyageuyrs puisse arriver à temps pour prendre leur avions.»_

 

 _-_ _Bullshit_ , grogna Murphy alors avançait de quelques mètres.

 

Au rythme auquel ils allaient, ils arriveraient à l’aéroport à treize heures trente au plus tôt. Lexa serait déjà dans la salle d’embarquement, inatteignable. Le brun écrasa son klaxon une nouvelle fois.

 

 

Bellamy zigzagua entre les voitures une fois sur l’autoroute. L’avantage d’être en moto était qu’il pouvait se faufiler entre les automobilistes et avancer plus vite qu’eux. Il fallait espérer que cela suffise cependant. Il fallait encore qu’il trouve la voiture de Murphy dans les bouchons (il supposait que c’était la sienne, Raven n’en avait pas et Clarke laissait habituellement la sienne chez sa mère). A chaque Twingo jaune qu’il croisait, Bellamy faisait attention à la plaque d’immatriculation et dès que le numéro lui disait quelque chose, il s’approchait de la voiture et vérifiait que ce n’était pas la bonne. Trois Twingo jaune jusqu’à maintenant mais aucune chance. Il ne les avait pas encore trouvés. S’arrêtant entre deux voitures, il posa un pied au sol et lâcha l’accélérateur pour remonter sa manche gauche. Il découvrit sa montre et avisa de l’heure : midi. Le temps commençait à manquer.

 

 

Clarke commençait à être nerveuse. Cette circulation franchement moisie allait tout foutre en l’air. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle pourrait bien dire à Lexa si elle se retrouvait face à elle à l’aéroport mais elle ne voulait pas manquer sa chance pour autant. Elle voulait arriver à temps et la revoir avant qu’elle ne parte. Elle voulait lui dire que ses récentes relations n’étaient que des tentatives foireuses pour tenter d’oublier la personne qu’elle aimait vraiment. Elle voulait lui dire qu’elle était dingue d’elle et l’embrasser comme elle n’avait jamais embrassé personne. Mais la circulation allait tout foutre en l’air.

Raven beugla sur la voiture qui pila brutalement devant eux, forçant Murphy à écraser les freins de sa Twingo et une fois à l’arrêt, le brun hurla à son tour. Ces deux-là allaient devenir fou à ce rythme et Clarke n’était pas mieux. Ils allaient tous finir fous s’ils n’arrivaient pas à temps à l’aéroport.

 

\- Vous pensez que la voiture survivrait à un passage en force au travers des barrières de sécurité qui sépare les deux voies ? Si j’arrive à passer de l’autre côté, j’arriverai peut-être à rejoindre l’aéroport avant que les flics m’arrêtent ?

\- Mec, t’as une Twingo. Les flics nous arrêteront en moins de cinq minutes.

 

Murphy grogna mais savait que Raven avait raison. Sa voiture ne survivrait jamais. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand soudainement, une moto pila à côté d’eux, entre les deux voies. Le pneu avant crissa alors que l’arrière se soulevait légèrement de la route et Murphy ne perdit pas une seconde ; il profita de sa fenêtre ouverte pour gueuler sur le conducteur, lui annonçant qu’il y avait assez d’accident aujourd’hui et qu’il n’y avait pas besoin qu’un abruti de plus se retourne avec sa bécane. Mais le conducteur l’ignora royalement et releva sa visière fumée, dévoilant deux yeux sombre et quelques taches de rousseur sur un nez clair.

 

\- Clarke !

 

La blonde reconnut la voix basse de Bellamy et arqua un sourcil curieux. Le brun détacha le deuxième casque de l’arrière de sa moto et le tendit en direction de la jeune femme, qui était encore dans la voiture et qui avait du mal à comprendre.

 

\- Clarke, sort de cette bagnole bordel !!

 

Cette fois elle comprit et elle sortit à la hâte de la voiture, attrapant le casque que lui tendait Bellamy, elle l’enfila rapidement et monta sur la moto. Elle n’était pas une grande fan des deux roues mais elle irait définitivement plus vite sur la bécane de Bellamy que dans la voiture de Murphy.

 

\- On se rejoint à l’aéroport ! annonça-t-il au chauffeur de la Twingo avant de lâcher les freins et d’embrayer.

 

Rapidement, il recommença ses zigzags entre les différentes voitures. Il disparut du champ de vision de Raven et Murphy en moins de deux minutes et les deux bruns dans la voiture lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait des chances pour que Clarke arrive à temps maintenant.

 

\- Je crois que je l’aime bien, annonça le chauffeur de la Twingo et d’un petit mouvement de tête, Raven approuva.

\- S'il parvient à l'amener à temps, on l'adopte.

 

Une fois l’accident passé, la circulation devint beaucoup plus fluide et Bellamy n’hésita pas à accélérer. Clarke prit le portable du brun dans la poche interne de sa veste alors qu’il conduisait et vérifia ses messages. Octavia était un véritable petit espion – sa relation avec Lincoln facilitait grandement les choses – et elle avait trouvé la porte d’embarquement de Lexa.

 

-ZONE B2! gueula Clarke dans l'espoir que Bellamy l'entende au travers du vent et du moteur de la moto.

 

Le brun secoua la tête de haut en bas et Clarke rangea le téléphone dans sa poche. Le prendre avait été risqué, elle n’allait pas recommencer une telle action. Ce n’était absolument pas le bon moment pour avoir un accident. Elle resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Bellamy et le jeune homme accéléra encore sa cadence. Il pouvait le faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, à treize heures deux, Bellamy se garait en trombe devant l’entrée B2 de l’aéroport, se joignant au taxi et badaud qui attendaient là. Clarke descendit de la moto et retira son casque. Elle se retourna vers le brun et ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa aussitôt.

 

\- Grouille-toi ! aboya-t-il et elle lui lança son casque avant de lui tourner le dos et d’entrer en courant dans l’aéroport.

 

La zone B2 regroupait trois portes d’embarquement et Clarke passa devant la première : un vol pour Washington à quinze heures, aucun rapport.

Une annonce se mit en route alors qu’elle se précipitait vers la seconde porte, annonçant que les passagers pour le vol à destination de New-York, départ à quatorze heures, étaient priés de se rendre à la porte d’embarquement C de la zone B2. La troisième porte. Connaissant Lexa, elle y était déjà. Clarke accéléra sa course.

 

 

Lexa était au téléphone et faisait les cent pas devant sa porte d’embarquement. Allez savoir pourquoi aujourd’hui spécialement Lincoln avait décidé d’avoir une crise existentielle. Juste le jour où elle partait, juste au moment où elle devait passer la porte d’embarquement. Ce type était un idiot. Un crétin fini qui lui faisait perdre du temps. Elle avisa de la file à la porte d’embarquement et réalisa qu’elle pouvait encore lui accorder cinq minutes. Elle soupira.

 

\- Okay, tu as cinq minutes, on va régler le plus gros problème maintenant et le reste par email quand je serai arrivé.

 

Il y a eu un blanc dans le téléphone, quelques respirations étouffées et puis son interlocuteur lâcha de but en blanc qu’il était amoureux d’Octavia. Lexa fronça les sourcils.

 

\- C’est supposé être nouveau ? Tu m’aurais posé la question, je t’aurai répondu que tu l’étais il y a déjà quelques mois.

 _Non mais – C’est_ (il marqua une courte pause, cherchant ses mots) _… J’arrive à me projeter avec elle et ça m’a jamais fait ça avec personne ?_

 

Lexa soupira. Elle n’arrivait pas à gérer sa vie sentimentale mais bien sûr il fallait qu’elle gère celle de cet idiot.

 

\- Demande lui ce qu’il en est de son côté et s’il en est de même, adoptez un chat.

_Tu es allergique au chat._

\- Une excellente raison pour moi de ne jamais remettre les pieds chez toi.

 

Un rire rauque frappa son oreille et elle sourit malgré elle.

 

\- La communication est la clef de toute relation.

_J’ai toujours trouvé ce genre de conseil ironique quand il venait de toi, t’es pas la plus communicante des personnes… T’es sûre de ne pas regretter partir sans rien lui dire ?_

\- Elle est en couple, Lincoln. Et elle a l’air… Bien avec Bellamy.

_Tellement bien qu’ils ont rompu il y a deux jours, de ce que me disait Octavia hier._

 

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Elle n’était pas au courant de ça. Il fallait avouer que Clarke ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot depuis qu’elle lui avait annoncé sa possibilité de non-retour de son stage. Elle avait bien essayé de l’appeler mais elle raccrochait généralement avant même qu’une tonalité se fasse entendre. Elle n’avait rien fait de mal en acceptant ce stage, bien que plusieurs cabinets d’avocat en ville fussent prêts à la prendre chez eux avec une promesse d’emploi à la clef. Elle avait favorisé celui de New-York parce que voir Clarke au bras de Bellamy commençait à devenir compliqué à supporter. Elle n’avait pas spécialement envie de quitter la ville mais fuir ses sentiments était tellement plus simple que de les affronter que quand ce cabinet d’avocat avait répondu favorable à sa demande de stage et lui avait proposé de venir en avance en ville pour visiter son lieu de travail, elle avait accepté. Surtout qu’eux aussi lui avaient annoncé une promesse d’emploi à la suite de son stage.

Mais la rupture de Clarke et Bellamy remettait tout en cause, comme chaque rupture de la blonde. Il y avait toujours un flottement entre les relations de la jeune femme. Une période pendant laquelle elle restait collée à elle ; elles passaient des jours et des nuits ensembles, accrochées l’une à l’autre à regarder des Disney – et dire que Lexa n’aimait pas les Disney était un euphémisme. Mais Clarke était Clarke, elle était une princesse et Lexa ne pouvait rien lui refuser, même pas Kuzco, l’Empereur New Groove.

 

\- C’est un peu tard, Lincoln, je –

 

« Lexa !! »

 

La brune releva la tête en direction de cette voix qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un petit et faible « Clarke » échappa ses lèvres et de l’autre côté de la ligne, son meilleur lâcha un « putain enfin » avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Du moins Lexa supposa que c’était ce qu’il avait dit car elle n’avait pas réellement prêté attention au jeune homme.

Devant elle, d’un pas pressé arrivait Clarke. La blonde comblât l’espace qui les séparait encore en quelques petites foulées et quand elle fut devant elle, elles restèrent toutes deux interdites. Il n’y avait plus personne au téléphone mais Lexa avait gardé son mobile contre son oreille. Son opposante mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire à rien mais rien ne sortit et elle referma la bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, les rouvrit, tomba dans ceux de Lexa et grogna un « roh pis merde hein ».

Clarke fit un pas, attrapa Lexa par le col de son t-shirt et la tira à elle. La blonde releva légèrement la tête pour atteindre les lèvres de la brune avec les siennes, qui écarquilla les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’elle ne lâche son téléphone et réponde au baiser avec force. C’était brouillon et désespéré, leurs dents s’entrechoquaient et leurs respirations se saccadaient à grande vitesse, si bien qu’après seulement quelques secondes, elles durent se séparer.

 

\- Je suis désolée, prononça finalement Clarke, c’est juste que tu – enfin je – enfin… (Elle prit une grande inspiration) Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que je te connais et mes relations passées n’étaient que des tentatives inutiles pour essayer de t’oublier et si tu pouvais ne pas partir pour New-York pour toujours ça m’arrangerait et je –

 

Lexa se pencha et embrassa Clarke de plus belle. Contre ses lèvres, la blonde devina un sourire sur le visage de la brune et entoura son cou de ses deux mains. Le baiser était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus calme et langoureux. Lexa se décolla de la blonde après une minute et laissa son front reposer contre le sien dans un petit soupir. Un soupir de soulagement.

 

\- J’aurai su, fit la brune, je serai parti pour New-York plus tôt.

\- La ferme, grogna la blonde.

 

Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l’épaule de la brune.

 

\- J’n’ai vraiment pas envie que tu partes.

 

Lexa se mordit la lèvre puis après quelques secondes se sépara de Clarke, qui grogna de plus belle. La brune lui servit un petit sourire et se pencha au sol pour récupérer son portable. Fouillant rapidement dans son répertoire, elle trouva la raison de sa recherche et appuya sur le bouton vert avant de porter le combiner à son oreille. Une tonalité, deux tonalité, trois to –

 

 _Cabinet d’avocat Kane &Jaha, Marcus Kane à l’appareil_.

\- Monsieur Kane, Lexa Heda à l’appareil.

_Mademoiselle Heda ! Que puis-je pour vous ?_

\- Un souci de circulation, un accident de la route impliquant un camion et plusieurs voitures, m’a fait rater mon avion. Mon stage commençant dans deux semaines, est-ce que je peux me présenter à vous la semaine prochaine ?

_C’est malheureux mais je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix. Disons lundi prochain avec l’avion de quinze heures ?_

\- Sans faute. Merci pour votre compréhension.

 

Elle raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Les choses qu’elle faisait pour Clarke.

 

\- Il faut qu’on aille changer mon billet avant le décollage de l’avion. Heureusement que je n’avais qu’un bagage cabine, je n’imagine pas la galère de valise sinon.

 

La brune prit la direction des guichets de vente après cette dernière phrases et Clarke resta choquée devant ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle ne revint à elle que lorsque Lexa s’arrêta dans sa marche et se retourna vers elle, prononçant son prénom comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle tendit une main en sa direction et la blonde se précipita pour l’attraper, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Les deux laissèrent un petit sourire satisfait marquer leurs visages.

 

 

Bellamy s’était assis sur le capot de la voiture de Murphy, à côté de Raven avec qui il discutait tranquillement. Les deux avaient mis une heure de plus pour rejoindre l’aéroport et si Bellamy n’avait pas pris Clarke sur sa moto en court de chemin, elle n’aurait jamais été là à temps. Raven lui en était reconnaissante. Tellement reconnaissante que depuis qu’il la connaissait, c’était honnêtement la première fois qu’il tenait une réelle conversation avec elle. Elle faisait toujours des commentaires sur son intellect ou son physique mais le ton était différent quand elle lui parlait, plus calme et plaisant. Le grand brun n’allait pas s’en plaindre, rompre avec Clarke lui avait apparemment ouvert la porte de l’acceptation dans le groupe. Etre accepté par Raven était probablement le plus compliqué et comme elle allait de pair avec Murphy, le brun l’avait également accepté : il lui avait brutalement claqué le dos lorsqu’il était sorti de sa Twingo une fois arrêté devant l’aéroport et lui avait fait un sourire, signe qu’il faisait désormais parti de la bande. Et puis Monty ayant fait attention à lui deux matins plus tôt lorsqu’il avait quitté l’appartement de Clarke, il supposa que lui et Japser allaient l’adopter également.

 

\- Les mecs ! annonça brutalement Murphy en sortant du siège conducteur de sa voiture.

 

Raven grogna.

 

\- Les gens, se reprit-il alors en grognant à son tour, regardez !

 

Les deux bruns suivirent la direction qu’indiquait le bras du troisième et via la porte principale du terminal, ils virent Lexa et Clarke sortir, main dans la main. Les suffisamment aventureux – et suicidaire – iraient même jusqu’à dire que la façon dont Lexa pinçait ses lèvres étaient un sourire mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. A part Murphy qui beugla un « PUTAIN ENFIN ! » en levant les bras au ciel, comme s’il remerciait une quelconque force supérieure (probablement Bob l’Eponge). Raven et Bellamy se contentèrent de sourire aux deux jeunes femmes et lorsqu’elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Lexa et le grand brun échangèrent un regard.

 

\- Lincoln n’a pas été trop chiant ? Octavia m’a dit qu’il allait t’appeler pour te retenir le plus longtemps possible.

 

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Combien de personnes sont au courant ?

\- A peu près tout le monde, fit Raven en haussant les épaules.

\- Octavia et Lincoln nous ont obtenu les informations quant au terminal de départ de ton avion et Lincoln devait te tenir la jambe en te racontant tout et n’importe quoi.

\- Ce crétin m’a fait une crise existentielle en me disant qu’il était amoureux d’Octavia.

\- C’est censé être une nouvelle ? interrogea Murphy.

\- Non. Mais ils vont probablement adopter un chat maintenant.

 

Bellamy haussa les épaules et annonça que du moment qu’Octavia n’était pas enceinte, il s’en foutait. Et puis il salua les quatre jeunes, expliquant que sa vie d’adulte l’attendait et qu’il fallait qu’il aille travailler. Surtout qu’il n’avait plus aucune chance d’être à l’heure maintenant et qu’il allait probablement se faire enguirlander par son supérieur. Clarke lui servit un sourire désolé qu’il effaça d’un geste de la main, « ça valait largement le coup » puis il enfourcha sa moto et mis le contact.

 

\- Blanc bec ! Chez moi, ce soir, vingt-deux heures.

 

Bellamy fronça les sourcils mais approuva de la tête avant de quitter l’aéroport à vitesse modérée. Il accéléra sa cadence une fois sur la route et disparut rapidement.

 

\- En route mauvaise troupe ! Trois d’entre nous devraient être en cours à l’heure qu’il est, annonça Raven et tout le monde obéit.

 

Murphy mit rapidement le contact et ils quittèrent à leur tour l’aéroport. A l’arrière de la voiture, Clarke ne lâcha la main de Lexa que pour s’attacher et une fois que la brune eut mis sa ceinture, elle reposa sa main sur la sienne. Murphy jeta un coup d’œil à son rétroviseur interne, avisant du sourire qui dansait sur les lèvres de Clarke et sourit à son tour. Il monta le son de la radio, Taylor Swift hurla dans les haut-parleurs et dès qu’il en eut l’occasion, il lâcha le volant des mains et secoua les bras dans tous les sens. Raven laissa un sourire désabusé marquer son visage. Et dire qu’elle devrait cinquante euros à cet abruti parce qu’il avait réussi à convaincre Clarke d’aller à l’aéroport…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mon ultime broTP, c'est Raven et Murphy, des fois que vous ayez pas remarqué ! 
> 
> Kudos, commentaires et retour sur le texte sont appréciés ! Love you all guys !


End file.
